The invention relates to a trim arrangement for a pivot arm of a motor vehicle door, in particular of a pivot and slide door.
Pivot and slide doors for omnibuses are generally known which can be moved out of a position covering the door opening into an open position releasing the door opening by means of a pivot arm. With this pivot and slide door, a displacement of the door moreover takes place along a side wall of the omnibus for the complete release of the door opening. Recently, such pivot and slide doors are also frequently being used in passenger cars since large door openings can hereby be created without an excessive space being necessary on the opening—in contrast to usual pivot doors—for moving the door.
Said pivot arm is in this respect visually perceivable by the passengers both in the closed and in the open position as well as also on the moving of the pivot and slide door. Since, in addition to the pivot arm, corresponding support points as well as additional kinematic components can also be provided, this results in an impairment of the visual impression of the inner space for the passengers, which is in particular extremely negative in a use in passenger cars or in omnibuses with a very high comfort level.